


"We've Got Your Back"

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: David was not on the team when Manchester City played against Tottenham. Kevin dedicated his goal to David.





	"We've Got Your Back"

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write this one ever since Kevin's goal celebration. At that time, there had been no explanation about why David was not on the team other than 'personal reason'. Now that David had made his statement, I only wish the best for him and his family.  
> Also, it's David's birthday today :')

* * *

 

“David is not going to join us today.”

What Pep said made everything come to a stop. Conversations paused mid-sentence, heads turned to the same direction. Kevin stared at Pep in disbelief, half-hoping that he was joking. But from how it looked like a dark cloud hung low over the manager, Kevin knew that no, he was not joking.

For a moment, none of them said anything, too shocked, too confused. It was Leroy who spoke first.

“What happened?” He asked with a clueless expression.

“Is he okay?” Raheem, being Leroy’s sidekick as always, asked another question. His voice was heavily laced with concern, almost like he was panicking.

Kevin let out a shaky breath as a disturbing thought crosses his mind.

_Was David injured?_

The last time he saw David in training, David looked alright. Still complaining a bit about the weather but there was nothing unusual. He even looked happy. So Kevin was pretty sure that it was not injury that he had during training. And Kevin knew that David was not someone who would do some stupid things that could be dangerous.

Pep took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh.

Silence again, except for some Samba music coming from where Gabriel was sitting. Kevin’s head snapped to where Gabriel was sitting. Gabriel was still staring at Pep, looking as confused as all the people in the room. But Fernandinho caught his eyes. Kevin gestured a bit with his chin to where Gabriel’s phone was connected to a mini speaker. Fernandinho gave him a single nod and nudged Gabriel’s shoulder. He leaned down to say something to Gabriel, who quickly scrambled with the phone. The music died out in an instant.

“Is he injured?” Fabian asked, voicing out the question that Kevin was sure, everyone had in mind.

“No,” Pep said. “It was not an injury.”

It didn’t make Kevin feel any better though. An injury was bad. But Kevin knew that there were worse things than injury.

Pep gazed around the room. And from the gloom on his face, it was probably something worse than an injury.

“Before I tell you about what happens to David, let me make it clear that whatever that I am going to say in this room, stay in this room.”

Kevin could vaguely hear some of his teammates murmuring to each other. But he was too anxious to hear what Pep had to say next. Pep rubbed his face with a hand from his forehead to his chin. He let out another sigh, then started talking.

There was a strange hollow place in Kevin’s chest when he heard the news.

It was worse than an injury.

 

*******

Kevin took his seat on the bus, next to the window. He fished his phone out of his pocket. It didn’t take him long to find David’s contact number.

**To: David**

_Hey man, I’ve heard about what happened._  
_Sorry to hear that. Just know that you have our thoughts and prayers with you_  
Hopefully _everything will be alright_

 

Kevin drummed his fingers on the window sill of the bus, absently gazing at the view.  He was still holding the phone in his other hand, trying to focus on the game that they would have to play. It was not going to be an easy game, Kevin knew that. Tottenham has been relatively consistent, and everybody knew how dangerous Kane could be.

His phone went off, signaling an incoming message. Kevin quickly slid his finger on the screen, reading the message that just came in

 

**From: David**

_Thank you, Kevin_  
_You and the team will play good, yes? I trust you_

 

Kevin reread the message again, this time with a stronger and fiercer determination. They would come to the pitch. They would play the game. And they would win the game.

And this time, it was for David. Because David trusted him. David trusted the team. And heck, Kevin would make sure that David’s trust would not go to waste.

 

*******

Kevin had always been a hard-worker on the pitch. But this time, he worked even harder. He ran even faster. It was like all of his senses were heightened, and the rush of adrenaline in his vein was intensified more than ever. At the half-time whistle, they were leading by one goal. But still, it was not enough. Kevin knew they needed more.

David would have wanted more than just one goal.

So when they went back to the pitch for the second-half, Kevin was ready to do more.

 

*******

When he saw the ball flew beautifully to the back of the net, he thought of one thing.

It was for David.

Kevin raised up both of his hands, one hand with two fingers lifted up, one finger on his other hand.

He looked straight to the camera.

He knew that if David saw this, he would understand what Kevin was trying to say.

_[It’s for you](https://78.media.tumblr.com/20c6f1f6324caabc1c311608227b0420/tumblr_p12sa630Jl1qesncyo1_500.gif). [Don’t worry about us](https://78.media.tumblr.com/3e9a3097b47354c95c7103b0a5239136/tumblr_p12u64MhmB1qesncyo5_500.gif). [You can trust us](https://78.media.tumblr.com/600b1457a0e5fa1a638b42298084cc6b/tumblr_p12u64MhmB1qesncyo6_500.gif)._

His teammates were jumping on him and as always, as usual, for a moment they were a mess of people on top of each other.

Kevin kept his eyes on the camera for a while before he let himself completely being surrounded by his teammates.

Then once his teammates pulled away from him, he looked at the camera again, and lifted his hands again, forming the two and one with his fingers.

_David, that one was for you._

 

*******

“Team picture time!”

“Come over here!!”

“Hey, somebody get David’s shirt!”

“Okay, ready? One, two, three… FOR DAVID!”

 

*******

Kevin picked his phone up, about to check whether he has got the picture that they just took together. But a message was already waiting for him.

 

**From: David**

_Good game, Kevin._  
_And thank you. I know I can trust you._

 

Kevin had a small smile as he quickly typed a reply.

 

**To: David**

_Of course. And the win is for you._  
_Don’t worry about us, bro._  
_We’ve got your back._

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I would never, ever get over that celebration.  
> 2\. Comments and feedbacks are always welcomed!


End file.
